The Big Girls' Game
by Aubrium
Summary: It is nineteen seventy who the hell cares and most girls and some gay guys form quidditch cheer leading squads, UPDATED JULY 15TH 2003 HEHE REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW! Please?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything except for my own characters. At the end of my story please pick my own made up character that was in the story. Explain why you like the made up girl you have chosen, you can pick: Norlene Nesbit, Phoebe Olsen, Julia Walker, Kora Kenneys or Sandy Lauren. Anyway, have a fun time reading my chapter time warping to nineteen seventy god only knows.... Have fun reading! (Any one ever saw that 70 show???)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Big Girls' Game  
  
Chapter One  
  
Immature boys  
  
So what can I say, everything didn't turn out the way we planned at the end but the end isn't here for me yet. Let me tell you the story from the beginning. Firstly I should introduce my self, I'm Lily Evans and my er.... interesting competitive day arrived when I was sitting with my friends Julia Walker, Kora Kenneys, Sandy Lauren, and Norlene Nesbit.  
  
Julia Walker wasn't your average Mary-Sue quiet perfect blondie. She received detentions quite a lot, was loud and very open-minded, and I mean VERY. Julia had the whole Julia Stiles look going on (A/N anyone seen 10 Things I Hate About You?). Her hair was very blonde hair and wavy, blue eyes, thin taller then me and she sat beside me in the Gryffindor Common room. On the other side of me was Kora Kenneys. Hmmm Kora had brown hair that was in a pony tail 24/7 even at night time, with bright gleaming braces, very skinny, and again I will emphasise the word VERY also. She had huge horned rimmed glasses and a vet pointy face she snorts when she laughs and always pulls food out of her braces infront of everyone. On the other side of Julia was Norlene Nesbit. She had a mushroom cut black hair with brown eyes she was 203 pounds and wore the tightest clothing ever. Norlene had a donut in her fingers every second, she was nice but she thought she was the best looking thing in Hogworts. Beside Norlene was Sandy Lauren... ugh your typical blonde. Her hair is actually dirty blond she is a little airy but actually is quite smart her best friend is Remus Lupin who read the Goblin Rebellion Book series (Yawn I know). Sandy cares about the environment and is the biggest bible freak there is, she normally doesn't care to much for Julia who isn't England's little sweet heart but far from that Julia has different views then Sandy and they tend to fight.  
  
All of us girls were talking about boys, of course. Sandy just rolled her eyes and begin to paint.  
  
"So Sandy I heard you got a thang for Remus! Isn't that sweet virgin for virgin" laughed Julia smirking, Sandy frowned at her. Lily looked at Julia trying to keep a straight face half giving her a scowl but she couldn't.  
  
"When did you loose your virginity? 2nd year Julia?" asked Sandy actually defending her self. "Non of your business, no actually then my name would be Phoebe Olsen" snapped Julia.  
  
A girl came in the compartment smiling with her auburn hair all messed up with gleaming blue eyes, her face wasn't all that good looking but she had a great body. Everyone groaned. Most schools, including muggle schools have the "School or Class Whore" and very embarrassingly Phoebe Olsen was in Gryffindor. On nights you would hear disgusting noises in one of the closets in the gryffindor common room, only if Phoebe couldn't find a closet in her mate's own house. "Someone call my name?" asked Phoebe sticking her long nose in the common room. "Nah just the guy in the closet moaning your name waiting for you" said Julia smirking giving Lily, Kora, and Norlene a high five. "Whatever Walker your just jealous!" snapped Phoebe walking into her "love closet" and began doing business.  
  
Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew came in the common room and sat with the girls. "Phoebe is doing the devil work, eh Sandy?" asked Sirius nudging her, she scowled at him and began to paint again. "What do you want Black?" snapped Julia crossing her arms being rude to him hid how she felt about him. "Nothing" yawned Sirius sitting on her lap, she pretend to groan in pain. "Go get me some water Walker" mumbled Sirius getting off of her. "How do you expect me to walk after you sitting on me?" snapped Julia. "I'm not fat!" snapped Sirius checking himself at a nearby mear. James was playing with his little golden snitch nearby making sure it was always an inch away from hitting Lily's face agitating her when he made a narrow save before the golden snitch ever touched her face.  
  
"Will you please stop it? Aren't you guys planning to terrorise Snape or is that hobby getting boring for you all?" snapped Lily. "Ok, we will leave then see you later Anne Shirley" laughed James as he pulled her braided red pig tails. "Why you little fucker..." yelled Lily grabbing her wand. "No, the bible says love thy neighbour and love your enemies!" cried Sandy giving a bible to James and Lily before Lily was about to jump on top of James and bite him. Norlene and Peter were trading donuts in a corner not listening to the commotion. Sirius was eating popcorn watching the show and occasionally throwing one at Julia, she grabbed his bag of popcorn and whipped a piece at him but he just caught it with his extremely huge mouth.  
  
"Anne, where is the slate where your supposed to break on top of my head, I got to go I guess you want to spend some quality time with Diana" laughed James pointing to Norlene who belched.  
  
"Why you!..." she screamed but the Marauders ran out of the common room laughing, Remus stayed behind.  
  
"Why are they so immature!" wined Lily to Remus who shrugged, he help them clean up the popcorn that was all over the floor.  
  
Remus and Sandy went out of the common room discussing about the latest Goblin Rebellion book.  
  
"How can someone find historical fiction interesting, such a bore" yawned Julia laying on the couch.  
  
A 2nd year boy walked out of Phoebe's little closet with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Had to make your pecker happy didn't you, get out of here!" yelled Julia at the little second year ravenclaw boy.  
  
Kora was gazing at the ceiling as if it was the most amazing thing in the world, the sun peaked in the common room as the light reflected off of Kora's huge glasses and braces Julia and Lily placed on their sunglasses.  
  
"Kora flash" they said in unison, but then the sun went away and they took of their sunglasses.  
  
Norlene was weeping in the corner, huddled in a ball.  
  
"What's wrong Norlene?" asked Lily. Julia petted her lean black cat.  
  
"It's horrible!" she wept. "What is it, if you did a sin you can always tell me, I'm sure God will forgive you!" cried Sandy hugging her, but Lily pushing Sandy out of the way. Kora joined in but Julia laid on the couch yawning.  
  
"Peter....Peter...stole my last double chocolate donut!" revealed Norlene very upset. "Oh.My.God, WE SHOULD KILL THE BASTARD!" yelled Julia sarcastically pointing her wand in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That is all, I hope you liked it. Sorry if there was grammar mistakes I am not the best writer in the world.  
  
Sorry I didn't explain who all the girls likes, you will find out who Kora likes in the next chapter. Its obvious who James likes and its obvious who Lily likes. I already told you who Julia likes...and well Phoebe likes any guy. I thought this chapter would be longer but my Mom was bitching at me to do the dishes so... Anyway who do you all think Sandy likes??? You will find out who Remus likes maybe in the next chapter. Sorry for the swearing, (Moms, please do not send me hate mail I get enough of it from my own family)  
  
This story is about cheerleading but that wont come later, big introduction eh??? Words: 1, 337 


	2. Chapter 2: Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor

Chapter 2  
  
Hi, it's me Lily Evans again...er...so I haven't go to my huge point or the main problemo in the plot of this author's dumb story but it began after when Norlene was crying about her donut when intruders bursted in. Somehow the Slytherin Girls barged in. Narcissa King, Alla Silvermen, Darnena Whiska, and other girls that Lily did not know.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Julia crossing her arms and sneering at them. "We are here to inform you that every house is making cheerleading squads to cheer on our quidditch players, at the end of the quidditch season of course Dumbeldore will give out his blah blah speech and give out the quidditch cup but he will also give out the Cheerleading trophy for the best team, Selected people will be judges when we cheer for our teams they will mark us on being original and the art of dancing. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin has agreed to it but we need to know if you wussies are willing to play the girl big girls' game" explained Narcissa sneering at the girls in the common room.  
  
"Yes, we'll make our own team, and we'll make sure we'll beet you Narcissa" snapped Lily.  
  
"Haven't you noticed those trophies in the hall with the past cheerleading competitions! Slytherin had won 29 years straight in a row, and this year we will make it a even 30!" scoffered Narcissa snapping her fingers as the girls left.  
  
"I elect Julia to be captain because she has lots of spirit" chirped Lily. Julia looked offended.  
  
"Look I'm not going to wave pom-poms in the air and show them how I don't care, I'm not wearing a little mini skirt and act like a little airy mary- sue hip hop that is a idiot at the same time...I think Sandy should be the captain, she is always so cheerful and happy" muttered Julia.  
  
"I agree" said Kora. "I want to join the squad" said Norlene promptly. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Uh, ok you can audition, Some people around the area who were Gryffindors in the past will pick out the team with Sandy" said Lily, they all nodded in a agreement.  
  
3 weeks later  
  
"Julia are you sure that you don't want to try out?" asked Lily. "I'm sure, you guys have a blast I'll just watch" suggested Julia following Lily and other girls to the audition room.  
  
Sandy was sitting at a long table with a guy who had curly blonde hair and yellow cat-like eyes, he spoke in a high voice thinking he was the oppisite sex. On the other was Staci Leaner a woman from the ministry of magic who had wavy silky brown hair and matching brown eyes.  
  
"First to audition is Kora Kenneys" announced the guy with the curly blonde hair whose name was Andriff who was filing his nails very bored.  
  
Kora came out with her huge glasses and gleaming braces, Andriff and Staci began to hide their stiffles of laughter. Someone put on some music and Kora began to dance and do cartwheels and back flips in and out weaving around the room. Andriff dropped his nail filer and Staci looked amazed.  
  
"You made it, but er...you will have to improve something so come to my office before the first game which is hufflepuff VS you guys" said Staci giving a small smile, Kora smiled delightfully and skipped off, Sandy smiled at her friend.  
  
"Lily Evans" announced Andriff. Lilly flipped her hair and did some regular dance moves, nothing drastic but she wasn't terrible.  
  
"You made it darling, wonderful, wonderful!" cried Andriff hugging her. "Good job Lil" said Sandy giving her a high five Staci didn't really care she thought Kora was the best out of the two.  
  
"Norlene Nesbit" called Andriff. Norlene walked in wearing a tight halter top making her look 304 pounds, she did jumping jacks and did a back flip but fell on her ass making the castle shake.  
  
"Um, we'll tell you if you made it, by tomorrow" said Staci sweetly but tried not to laugh.  
  
"I don't need to worry I'm the best in here" bragged Norlene trying to suck in her gut but it obviously didn't work as it plopped over her, some people questioned her occasional times if she was pregnant.  
  
"Emma White" said Andriff, a girl with permed blonde hair and green eyes came in, she was pretty shy, maybe TO shy to become a cheerleader she was OK but needed more work on her interduction. The next girl who made it was Jenna Neena who had long brown hair streaked red she was super cool, she had huge brown eyes and was from Scotland.  
  
"Practice will be tonight where we will pick out what we want for our costumes and we'll work out routines" explained Sandy with her clip board.  
  
*At practice*  
  
"Ok, choice one is a cute long scarlet skirt with gold stripes throught it, with the shirt that is nice and warm with a cute baby lion sleeping on the shirt with scarlet bow ties for our hair" chirped Sandy who liked this outfit.  
  
"Hello, we aren't hufflepuffs here! Let's see what Choice two is" said Lily sneering at choice one with the other girls.  
  
"Choice two is VERY slutty, the top piece only covers the breat which is scarlet with a golden outline on it with the mini skirt that is outlined with gold with a lion on each bum cheek" snarled Sandy who disaproved of it.  
  
"No, slytherins would wear something like that" sneered Emma and Jenna at the same time.  
  
"Ok, the third choice is pretty nice, it has a plaid skirt which is scarlet and has a nice plain golden shirt with scarlet short sleeves" chirped Sandy, everyone scowled and all said, "That is SO Ravenclaw boring and plain!" they whined.  
  
"This is the last choice, it shows some skin at the belly button but it isn't as slutty as the Slytherin one, the skirt is a little longer and we get scarves and long gloves along with it the style is unique" said Sandy.  
  
"We love it!" they all said.  
  
"I think we should make up some cheers" said Sandy looking at her fellow cheer girls.  
  
"Hmm I know I am not in this but here is one  
  
Gryffindor, yay, yay, yay, Slytherin, narcissa slut of thee day, Hufflepuff still thinks it's sweet old may, Raveclaws, I wish they would go away Here our cheer Maybe then you'll nominate us as sluts of the year.  
  
"Julia! That is very rude, I have a better one" snapped Sandy in tears almost.  
  
Work it girls, work it, We got wit, we got it we work it, we got it, You dont have it! we got the moves and the sophistication, Slytherins need to go to plan operation, We're the best, we beat the rest, We can't give up, it's the strength and a will test, WE ARE THE BEST.  
  
Everyone didn't mind this.  
  
"Wow, I am amaze it doesn't mention Noah's arc in there" muttered Julia to Lily who smirked.  
  
By 5 weeks Sandy and the girls had did a pretty good "operation" on their squad they were ready for the game.  
  
Julia walked down the halls of Hogworts by herself without Lily or anyone who was on a squad, she had bumped into Sirius, Sirius wasn't a quidditch practice like normally she noticed he had a broken arm.  
  
"Oh sorry Black" mumbled Julia hiding her face because it was blushing, "Erm...So did you go to May's Field last week I heard they had fire work displays there" asked Sirius. "No I didn't, I have never went to see fireworks before just on television, well I got to go" said Julia facing the other way.  
  
"Wait, Walker... I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Hogsmead tonight, Dumbledore told me to give this package to his cousin Donald" asked Sirius. Julia looked at him confused why is he being so nice? She looked at the weird plain package.  
  
"Sure" said Julia, they walked out of the grounds together.  
  
"I know a short cut, follow me" said Sirius, grabbing her hand in a strange looking forest she smiled inside as her hand was in Sirius's hand.  
  
It was 2 hours later. "Some shortcut" muttered Julia, she had tripped and fell on a huge tree stump twisting her ankle, Sirius had sweat rolling down his face he helped her but she scratched him. "Leave me alone!" she cried in pain, he sat beside her. "Maybe we should stop a wait for a little while before we deliver this package" said Sirius throwing it in a mud puddle. He edged closer to her feeling her hair, she hadn't noticed because her ankle was in major pain.  
  
"You know, Julia even when your bitchy or mad your still very beautiful" said Sirius etching even more closer to her feeling her hair and smelling it, his arm had touched her shoulder then her leg.  
  
"Eck! What the hell are you doing Black?" cried Julia trying to kick him but it just made him bug her more.  
  
"Oh come off it Julia you know everyone is doing it even Lily and James" lied Sirius pulling her to him. "Doing it? You disgusting pig, get off of me, when I get out of here I swear to god I'll-" she threatned but he stopped her as he kissed her on her lips she pushed him off herself as he tried to climb on top of her. "This Donald stuff is all a lie! You came out here to... nevermind why dont you ask Phoebe to do you, why dont you bug some other girl that wouldn't mind doing it" asked Julia. "I don't want to get AIDS" mumbled Sirius. "Forget it, I'm out of here!" yelled Julia trying to get up but she stumbled. "Here, I'll walk you back" offered Sirius but he just got a smack across the face and when he looked up she was gone.  
  
***  
  
Judgement Day: Quidditch Game: Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor  
  
"We have to work together, we have to do our very best, people from town will be marking us girls, so let's work it!" cried Sandy cheery as they went and changed into their outfits and waited before they were called out. The hufflepuff team & squad will be cheered before them.  
  
"Hello folks to the first game of the season, Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor you will also be watching their moves doing the games, judges from the ministry of magic will be judging them, please cheer with them for your team. Annnndddd here comes the captain of the Hufflepuff team who is the keeper.... Michael Sayn, the three chasers are Mena Milolentar, Jesse Neshaw, Kevin Baker, the two strong beaters Farley Berrit and Louis Diedre.... AND the Hufflepuff seeker John Liener, the quidditch players swerved around the field with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"BOO!" yelled Julia. "Ms. Walker, keep it down" snapped McGonagall giving her a fierce look but she also wanted to join her into boos with other people in the gryffindor fandom.  
  
"And here comes Hufflepuff's Cheerleading squad!" cheered the commentator, as a group of girls with big yellow bows with long yellow skirts...ew...thought Julia. Some dance music flicked on and they were doing their moves, Julia was worried... the Gryffindors were going to have a lot of competition...and then it happened one of the hufflepuff cheerleaders fell flat on her face.  
  
"YESSSSSSSS!" yelled Julia standing up, everyone looked at her strangly, she sat down embarrased but very hapilly when they took away the captain of the squad.  
  
Julia told Lily what happened, Lily told everyone else on the squad.  
  
"Ok girls we can do their moves with more effort but make sure you'll keep your balance if we dont fall then we'll win this one" chirped Sandy, they did a little 1 2 3 cheer and waited for them to be called out after they mentioned the gryffindor seeker they all ran out in a very cheery move.  
  
(The competition for the cheerleaders started when the quidditch teams were discussing last minute details) (The other part of it was judged during parts of the game) (The last part of it was judged at the end)  
  
The gryffindor's girls had their heads to the side then flipped their hair when the beat began to play and did their sexy moves.  
  
"Faster Evans" muttered White observing her cartwheel. Their were cheerleader guys also that threw and tossed them in the air.  
  
"Higher you idiot" muttered Emma kicking Jeremy in the nose. Tom was looking up Lily's skirt, James saw that he turned to Sirius. "Look at that faggot" muttered James to Sirius. Sirius just smirked and discussed some other plans to kick Hufflepuff's ass today.  
  
When they were done the crowd cheered. The quidditch match began and music played in the backround, the song was We Will Rock You/We are the Champions at the end of the game when Gryffindor won! The gryffindor cheerleaders did their thang and were very happy later on when they won that round!  
  
Narcissa and her friends walked over to Lily and Sandy. "Why are you so happy? You just won in lucky chance, your going to have to do a lot more to win against Slytherin, I dont think Ravenclaw will let you win that easilly good luck little girls" sneered Narcissa walking away.  
  
"Don't listen to her Lily, she knows our team is better then ours so she is trying to bring us down" muttered Sandy angrilly.  
  
"Well I think we would of done a little better if Lily did her part a little faster" snapped Emma sneering at Lily. "Well maybe if you lost some pounds maybe your partner could actually throw you higher" snapped Lily, they were almost going to fight.  
  
"ENOUGH!" cried Sandy almost in tears. "We are sisters on this team and sisters love each other" cried Sandy.  
  
***  
  
Lily and Emma didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night.  
  
Lily took a stroll late at night near the gardens, James noticed she was out there so he decided to sneak out.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" asked Lily seeing James. "I couldn't sleep to much on my mind, can I walk with you?" asked James. "Sure" said Lily blushing a little. "So why are you out here?" asked James with curiousity. "Couldn't sleep either" said Lily yawning.  
  
"Look I'm really sorry if i have been a real jerk lately" said James, it was really hard for him to say this to her but she was very happy that he was actually being polite and not conceited like usual.  
  
"I forgive you" she said, they walked around the lake. "I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me on our Hogsmead trip which is next Friday" asked James blushing a little. "YES!" cheered Lily smiling. "Thanks Lily, erm...I think I see Filtch wandering near the trees we should go back to the castle" said James. "But he'll see us!" muttered Lily. "Here I have a invisibility blancket, just put it on you and he wont see us" explained James she nodded and they ran together towards the castle.  
  
"HOLD IT" yelled Filtch. "Potter, Evans what are you doing under that huge Common Room mat?" yelled Filtch.  
  
"I thought you said this was invisible!" snapped Lily kicking him, his stomach turned over, he grabbed the wrong blancket.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````` haha to Lily and James! There will be lots of familiar 70's songs, I'm making a soundtrack CD to my story and I'm posting the songs on a website so if you dont know them you can listen to them. I'm planning to write more chapter so dont worry Songs that will be mentioned later in the story will be: SEGER, BOBBY & The SILVER BULLET BAND - Old Time Rock & Roll STYX - Come Sail Away ( WRIGHT, GARY - Dream Weaver BOONE, DEBBIE - You Light Up My Life COLLINS, JUDY - Amazing Grace EDISON LIGHTHOUSE - Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes) GREENBAUM, NORMAN - Spirit in the Sky JACKS, TERRY - Seasons In The Sun JOEL, BILLY - Piano Man NEWTON-JOHN, OLIVIA - I Honestly Love You ( NEWTON-JOHN, OLIVIA & JOHN TRAVOLTA - You're The One That I Want NEWTON-JOHN, OLIVIA - Hopelessly Devoted To You ORLEANS - Still The One PRATT & McCLAIN - Happy Days SANG, SAMANTHA - Emotion SIMON & GARFUNKEL - Bridge Over Troubled Water VINTON, BOBBY - Sealed With A Kiss ABBA - Dancing Queen ABBA - Take A Chance On Me BLONDIE - Heart Of Glass BUGGLES, The - Video Killed The Radio Star KHAN, CHAKA - I'm Every Woman LaBELLE - Lady Marmalade ROSS, DIANA - Ain't No Mountain High Enough SISTER SLEDGE - We Are Family SUMMER, DONNA - Hot Stuff VILLAGE PEOPLE - Y.M.C.A. WAR - Why Can't We Be Friends? Up there might be showing up on my cd and story those are songs from the 70's. Some of these songs will not be in the story but I am considering, if you want a popular 70's song in my story that I will somehow fit in then email me at stephyd14l@aol.com.  
  
Words in story: 2, 901 


End file.
